


heartbeats (like you hit me with lightning)

by badgerterritory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: :V, F/F, trans lexa 4 lyfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two men exchanged glances and then one said, “You should feel honored, Clarke of the Sky People. The Commander hasn’t sent a courting gift in a very long time.”</p><p>Bellamy blurted out, “She’s courting you?”</p><p>Raven burst into laughter in the background.</p><p>[an extended version of heartbeats]</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeats (like you hit me with lightning)

**Author's Note:**

> the way i envision grounder romance: you bring someone a gift and announce your intentions, and if they accept you're together romance-ways. it's usually something like a trinket or food. lexa sent costia five of her finest swords wrapped in her best fur coats and costia was like "????"
> 
> finn is dead in this, presumably from something embarrassing like urinating to death.

Clarke rubbed her arm, just above the wristband she was still wearing. One of the grounders glanced at her distrustfully. “Is that a weapon?”

“No,” Clarke snapped back. “Just… a reminder of home.”

The grounder stared at her. But a few moments later, she seemed to believe either that it wasn’t a weapon or that it didn’t matter, and waved for her to follow. “The Commander has listened to many people. You should be lucky you are being granted an audience instead of death.”

She was going to see their Commander, alone, ignoring the advice of Bellamy and Raven. It was a chance to end the war, for all it seemed like a trap.

And then she was face to face with the Commander.

At first, she was confused. And then her jaw dropped, metaphorically. Because the Commander was _pretty_ , in a warrior way, tapping her fingers against her chair as she considered Clarke.

By the way the Commander smirked at her, Clarke’s reaction didn’t go unnoticed.

*             *             *

Abigail watched her daughter’s monitor. Most of the others were dark, but a few, including Clarke’s, were still active. Nobody was quite sure what to make of it. All that really mattered to Abigail was that her daughter was alive and, presumably, safe.

She watched a sudden spike in heart rate with anxiety.

She could only imagine the dangers down below.

*             *             *

Making peace with the grounders was surprisingly easy. The only condition was joining them in their war against the Mountain Men, which Clarke readily agreed to. The grounders didn’t use guns, but the Sky People did, and that could only be an advantage.

A few days after their alliance was formed, a few men showed up leading a horse saddled with two leather bags and shouted at the gate, “Heda Lexa brings a gift to Clarke of the Sky People.”

Most of the kids were either out hunting or busy, so they weren’t that interested as Clarke and Bellamy made their way to the gate. “Okay,” Clarke said, blinking in confusion at the horse.

One of the grounders said, “What is your response?”

“My response… is…” Clarke shrugged helplessly. “I don’t even know what’s going on right now. Why has Lexa sent me a horse?”

The two men exchanged glances and then one said, “You should feel honored, Clarke of the Sky People. The Commander hasn’t sent a courting gift in a very long time.”

Bellamy blurted out, “She’s courting you?”

Raven burst into laughter in the background.

*             *             *

Clarke accepted the horse, if only because she didn’t know what else to do with it. It became a camp mascot, with plenty of them taking time out of their day to brush and pet her. The horse didn’t have an official name, and most people just called her what they wanted, but it was usually clear when someone was talking about the horse. And the supplies that were brought in the bags went to good use.

Clarke even recycled the bags themselves. One went to the hunters, to carry food in, and the other became her first aid kit after a few adjustments. There weren’t any more courting gifts, and Lexa didn’t seem to be waiting for a reply, so it slowly faded out of her mind.

At least, until Lexa herself showed up.

The Commander was flanked by her guards, and immediately requested to speak with Clarke alone. Bellamy protested, probably out of concern that Lexa would assassinate Clarke or something, but Clarke just pulled Lexa into the dropship. During the day, with everyone doing their jobs, nobody was in there, and the part that Clarke and Bellamy turned into a meeting room was definitely empty.

They sat in awkward silence for several minutes.

Then Lexa said, “I saw my horse out there. My courting gift. You accepted it, then? You accepted me?” Her words were delivered in her usual voice, but Clarke could see the undercurrent of self-consciousness. A side that Lexa didn’t show her people. Only half-showed to the girl she wanted.

“Um,” Clarke said. “Yes.”

Lexa smiled.

*             *             *

Spike. Resting. Spike. Resting.

The stress was wearing on Abigail, and Thelonious knew it. Only twenty wristbands in total were still active, and they had no idea what happened to those that were no longer functioning. If it was safe on the ground. Clarke’s vitals were spiking again, and Abigail was holding her breath until her heartbeat went back down.

“I’ll watch her,” Thelonious said, hand on Abigail’s shoulder. “You go rest.”

She looked like she was going to argue for a minute, then sighed and nodded. She thanked him and left, and he took her position watching the screens.

*             *             *

“I am _not_ going to have sex with you!”

Clarke was giggling as she tried to wriggle out of Lexa’s grip, but Lexa was a warrior and stronger. She was dragged back, and Lexa started kissing her neck again. “Why not, Clarke of the Sky People?” Lexa whispered, dragging a moan out of Clarke as she hit a particularly sensitive spot. Whatever she was going to say next was immediately abandoned as Lexa exploited that point for a few seconds before moving on.

Clarke tried to wriggle away again, but she was pinned down almost immediately. “I’m not going to have sex with you when my mother’s monitoring my heart activities.” She wiggled her arm to indicate the wristband.

“Then take it off.” Lexa sat up, still pinning Clarke to the bed with her hips, and ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes were hungry on Clarke, _wanting_ her. It sent a shiver through her body. Mainly one place on her body. “You can put it back on after if you wish.”

“I can’t. Once it’s off, it’s permanently deactivated. My mother will think I’m dead.”

Lexa looked at her oddly. “If I sent a hundred prisoners into a strange land and my… monitoring devices were deactivated, I would assume that they were removed, not that the prisoners were dead.” She ran a short nail along the line of the wristband. “So you don’t remove it. But if she can only see your heart, then she will probably assume you are in battle before assuming you’re in bed.”

“That’s so not helping, Lexa.”

Lexa sighed noisily. “We will not have sex if you don’t want to, Clarke, you know that. But I wish you would examine why you deny it so persistently.”

Lexa then pulled Clarke up and continued kissing her neck.

*             *             *

When the radio was finally repaired, after the fall of Mount Weather, it was decided that they’d wait for Clarke to come back and make first contact with the Ark. But, just in case the Ark tried to make contact, someone was required to be near the radio at all times. If someone made contact, the person watching the radio would call either Bellamy or Raven over. Bellamy was the leader by default with Clarke plundering the riches of both Mount Weather and her girlfriend, and Raven was familiar with Abigail Griffin.

Naturally, when the Ark made their final attempt at contact, the person sitting by the radio was a bored teenager who definitely did not call for Bellamy or Raven.

Instead, when Abigail Griffin asked if her daughter was safe, the teenager (known as Amy) said, “Oh, yeah, Clarke’s okay. She’s off with the grounders right now, but the only thing in danger is her chastity and if camp rumors about Raven are true, that ship sailed a long time ago.”

“ _Amy, get off the radio!_ ”

A heavily blushing Raven Reyes shoved Amy out of the tent and said, “Yes, hello, Mrs. Griffin, those rumors are totally false, I have done nothing untoward with your daughter…”

*             *             *

Lexa was resting her head on Clarke’s thigh, humming vaguely. They were both resting after some amazing sex, and Lexa’s use of Clarke’s various body parts for her pillows was a charming post-orgasm quirk.

One of Lexa’s guards said something through the tent flap about a visitor. Clarke’s grasp of her girlfriend’s language was improving slowly, but she was nearly asleep after an hour and a half of vigorous activity with brief water and food breaks, so she didn’t really catch it. She was cognizant enough to wrap a fur blanket around herself as Lexa rolled over and pulled on one of her robes before standing up.

Their visitor was Bellamy, and he had some news.

*             *             *

It was strange how quickly things could change. Abigail went from closely monitoring her daughter to barely being able to look at the screens. Every time she did she wondered, _What is my daughter doing? Is she in danger, or is she with her lover?_

There were a few others in the same situation as her. They met occasionally and talked about everything except what their children were possibly doing on the ground.

It was all horrifically awkward.

*             *             *

The Ark fell to the ground in brilliant blazes. The rest of the Sky People made their home in Camp Jaha, and Abigail went to find her daughter.

When she got to the dropship camp, Bellamy was the one who greeted her. “Clarke’s finally getting her wristband off over here,” he said. “Come on. She’s, uh, got something she wants to tell you.”

It certainly sounded ominous enough. But when they had their mother/daughter reunion, Clarke was vibrantly happy and hugged her immediately. Then Clarke stepped back, grabbed the hand of another young woman wearing leather armor, and said, “We really didn’t plan this… but Lexa and I are having a baby.”

Abigail wasn't sure whether she should faint or start shouting.


End file.
